Under The Flashing Lights
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Alec surprises his lover at Pandemonium and Magnus is very appreciative. ONESHOT


**Under The Flashing Lights**

 **Alec surprises his lover at Pandemonium and Magnus is very appreciative.**

 **Warnings: oral sex, blowjob, semi-public sex, dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters**

Magnus swirled his drink from where he was holding it lazily in his hand. He was lounging on his couch up in the VIP platform that overlooked the whole club, his domain. He could feel the pounding bass in his bones and he held back a sigh. His side felt empty, he was so used to his Shadowhunter being at his side and Magnus hadn't planned to go out at all. Alec, his beautiful Alexander had insisted on him going out even going as far as setting out clothes he thought Magnus would like. Magnus was proud of how far Alec's fashion sense had come and even wore some of the items Alec had laid out.

It just made Magnus miss his Shadowhunter more and he downed his drink in one go, the empty glass disappearing from his hand by an attentive server but he waved off the full glass that was being offered to him. Magnus decided to call it a night, he had done his rounds and made his presence known. He hoped Alec was back home and curled up asleep in bed and all Magnus wanted to do was curl around his love. Magnus stood up and looked around his club one more time and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Magnus' mouth went dry at the sight of his Alexander, his body moving like the water. His long, lithe limbs rolling and rippling with every move he made, the black leather pants clinging to his legs like a second skin. He was wearing a modest black V-neck shirt underneath of a black fitted blazer while the lapels were made of sort of grey satin that shimmered in the flashing lights of the club. A necklace dangling from Alec's neck caught Magnus' eye next and his body was moving before his mind caught up to him. His necklace was clearly one of his own and the fact Alec was wearing it out in public was like a show of ownership if Magnus ever saw one.

Magnus strode towards his dancing Shadowhunter with purpose, pleased that the Downworlder's noticed his firm steps. They glided out of his way, as he would have mowed them down in his focus to get to Alec. Magnus reached out and caught one of Alec's hands with his own ringed one and twirled his lover in towards him.

"My Alexander, you look like sin itself tonight." Magnus purred as he slid his free hand down Alec's back to rest possessively on the small of the taller man's back.

"I just dressed like I thought you would." Alec admitted, his cheeks flushing as he pressed their swaying bodies together.

"You never cease to surprise me Alexander." Magnus breathed out as he touches his fingertips over the necklace that was sitting heavily against Alec's chest before moving his head back up to cup Alec's neck. Magnus pulled his love down for a searing kiss that makes the world melt away around them. When their kiss broke Alec was looking down at Magnus with dark eyes and he was clutching at the Warlock's shoulders for better balance.

"What's say we get out of here?" Magnus smoothed his thumb over Alec's bottom lip, a bolt of pleasure going through his body at the way Alec parted his lips and his tongue flicked out to lick at the pad of Magnus' finger.

"Do you have an office here?" Alec asked, voice low and smooth unlike he sounded when he was so unsure of their relationship and himself at the start of their relationship.

"Upstairs, overlooking the club… Why?" Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously as Alec ducked his head to hide his growing blush.

"Because I really want to suck you off and I don't want to wait until we get back home." Alec admitted, low against Magnus' ear and Magnus had to bite back a moan as his cock started to stiffen in his pants, he was glad he had opted for looser pants and decorative chains tonight to complete his outfit.

"Well then, let's head up to my office for a private meeting Mr. Lightwood." Magnus purred regaining his footing before eagerly tugging Alec towards the hidden stairway that led up to his office. Alec allowed himself to be pulled along and he couldn't stop his eyes from falling down to check out his lover's toned backside. Once inside of Magnus' office, the sound of the music was dulled but that was hardly on the couple's mind as Magnus pushed his Shadowhunter up against the window looking out over the club to kiss him like he had to wanted to do since he spotted him on the floor.

Alec moaned into the kiss even with the ledge that blocked off the lower half of the windows dug into his back. Alec raked his fingers through Magnus' styled hair as he lifted his hips up to meet Magnus'. Magnus groaned into Alec's mouth and grinded back against his lover before their kiss broke and Alec smiled innocently at him before falling gracefully to his knees so he was eye level with Magnus' crotch. There was a bulge already straining against the leather pants Magnus had shimmied into hours before.

"Alexander?" Magnus thought they would be doing this on the nearby chair or couch, not with Magnus facing the window that looked into his club.

"We can move if you want to?" Alec offered as he nuzzled against Magnus' clothed erection, fingers popping the button and unzipping the Warlock's fly.

"No, no, here is fine. I just didn't think you would be so risky Alexander." Magnus' breathing stuttered when Alec's warm breath brushed over his bare hipbone.

"I'm not the one that can be seen from this angle." Alec sounded smug as he mouthed along the line in Magnus' boxers causing Magnus' hips to jerk up on reflex.

"Very sneaky of you Alexander." Magnus approved and lurched forward, one hand gripping at the ledge in front of him and the other going to tangle in Alec's dark hair. Alec had slipped Magnus' boxers down around his thighs to join Magnus' pants and had taken his lover's cock into his hand and was now lightly sucking at the head of the hard length.

"Alexander." Magnus groaned out as his eyes flashed to his real eyes in the dark of his office and gripped the ledge tighter as he restrained himself from thrusting into his lover's mouth.

"Relax Magnus." Alec purred as he took more of the Warlock into his mouth, sucking him at varying pressure knowing that Magnus adored that. Magnus choked back a groan and started to roll his hips, feeding Alec more of his cock than before. The Shadowhunter took it almost eagerly and moaned at the way Magnus was filling his mouth in an almost domineering way that made Alec's cock twitch in his own tight pants.

Magnus tipped his head back as another groan fell from his lips and he was aware that if anyone looked up towards his office they would see him but at this moment he didn't care. Let them see him getting pleasured by his amazing boyfriend, and he moaned loudly when Alec swallowed around him in a way that made his knees weak.

"If you keep this up darling I'm going to come." Magnus warned as he risked a look down and his climax seemed that much closer. His Alexander's lips were stretched beautifully around his cock, cheeks flushed prettily and his eyes were dark and intense with lust as he looked up at his lover through his eyelashes. Magnus tightened his grip on the ledge and just knew he would find fingerprint indents in the wood the next day and his hips jerked forward again.

"Whatever you want Magnus." Alec purred when he let Magnus fall from between his lips briefly before sucking him down to the root causing Magnus to see white for a moment.

"Alexander!" Magnus let out a cry, body arching as he came. Magnus was gasping for breath when he found the strength to look down at his lover and his cock gave a valiant effort at getting hard again at the sight of Alec's pretty face was covered in the Warlock's cum.

Magnus dropped to his feet, cupped Alec's cheeks not caring of his own cum and swept Alec into a kiss. Alec clutched Magnus closer as their tongues twisted around each other and Magnus could feel Alec's still present arousal pressing against his thigh.

"Let's head home shall we?" Magnus breathed against Alec's red lips when their kiss broke.

"Let's go home and you can get me out of these ridiculously tight pants." Alec agreed.

"I don't know Alexander, you do pull them off magnificently." Magnus teased with a laugh.

"I rather you pull them off." Alec retorted, the flush on his cheeks rising up at his words.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Lightwood." Magnus purred as he created a portal and dragged his lover into the swirling magic.


End file.
